Last Chance
by duchess123
Summary: I had spent my whole life in Winterfell. I took my first steps here, spoke my first words here. I had my first kiss here and I fell in love here. I will spend my entire life, no matter how short it may have been, in this town. The Godswood would be my sanctuary, the lower town would be my hell, and the Stark family castle would be my demise One Shot Jon/OC First time writing so...
1. Chapter 1

I had spent my whole life in Winterfell. I took my first steps here, spoke my first words here. I had my first kiss here and I fell in love here. I will spend my entire life, no matter how short it may have been, in this town. The Godswood would be my sanctuary, the lower town would be my hell, and the Stark family castle would be my demise.

Xx Last Chance xX

I sat reading next to a dim candle lite light on my bed. The rough leather scratched against my skin as I ran my hands up and down like sides of the binding. This was something I did every night. It got my mind off the things that wen ton in the day.

My family had moved from Kings Landing to Winterfell when my eldest sister Lark was born. Lark was beautiful and I had always been jealous. She was tall with wavy light brown hair, wide green eyes and a perfect pale complexion. I on the other hand I was short with thin honey hair, grey-blue eyes and tanned skin. My parents seemed to like her better than me and the men in town preferred her. She was smart, motherly, she had the curves that all the girls in the town envied while I was stuck in the background.

It didn't bother me to much though because I wasn't interested in boys that way. At the age of sixteen I suppose I should be but I had grown up around them. As a small child, and growing up as one of the wealthier families in Winterfell, I would play with the Stark's oldest two children Robb, the oldest son and heir to Winterfell and Jon, the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark. Around the age of eight, Theon Greyjoy, came to live with the Starks.

I put my book down and got into bed. The remembrance of running around with my three best friends with me as I drifted into sleep.

Xx Last Chance xX

"Sayer. Sayer!" I was jerked awake by Lark standing over you.

"What?" I said, rubbing my eyes and rising into a seated position.

"Your friend is waiting for you." She said with indifference as she threw a dress at me and walked from the room.

I threw on my clothes and ran a brush quickly threw my hair. Running out of the house I saw Jon Snow waiting for me with two ready saddled horses.

"Hey" I said quickly as I walked up to him.

"Hi." He said as he helped me mount my horse.

We rode to the Godswood and Jon helped me from my horse. We had been travelling out to the Godswood with out company since we were three and ten.

"How are you Jon?" I said as we sat down on a log.

"As good as can be." He said staring out into the forest.

"How's Catelynn treating you?"

"She hates me. Like usual."

"Why don't you ever fight back Jon?" He turned to look at me, giving me a confused look.

"Because she needs no more reason to hate me, Sayer!" Jon snapped, with a dark look looming in his eyes. "If I try anything she could find a reason to get rid of me." Knowing I had said the wrong thing I busied myself picking at a thread on my dress.

"Sorry," I mumbled still looking down.

"I didn't mean to snap at you." He said grabbing one of my hands. The sudden warmth made me look into his eyes. Jon and I had been close since we were little. We had shared countless childhood kisses, which at the time we had thought to be gross, but as time went on the kisses became more frenzied and 'mature'.

At this moment his eyes bore into my soul. We leaned closer into each other and our lips connected in a sweet tentative kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist bringing me in closer to his body, pressing our chests together. His tongue ran across my bottom lip as a silent plea for entry. Hesitantly at first he entered his tongue but soon we were battling for dominance. One of my hands entangled itself in Jon's curly black locks while the other rested in between his chest.

Finally after a few minutes I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. His hand was playing with the bottom of my long blonde locks.

"Sayer." He breathed leaning in for another kiss.

"Jon," I whispered, turning my head away. "we can't."

"Why?" Jon said while kissing down my neck to my collar bone.

"Because, I want to wait until marriage." I said moving away from him and gazing into his eyes.

Jon moved back, going back to staring into the woods.

"Oh, don't pout." I said kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand. Jon moved to put his arm around me and I gratefully cuddled into him burying my head into his jacket.

Xx Last Chance xX

The weeks went on like that. Jon and I together. Our love had grown even more in the past weeks.

News came about the king, queen and their court arriving in Winterfell and the entire town was in preparation. I had been asked to help decorate the great hall with Lady Catelynn. I had never truly been close with Lady Catelynn, she was kind to most but the way she treated Jon could make me see red sometimes.

When the king and queen arrived Jon stood next to Theon and I stood across the way. When we caught sight of each other I winked at him and he blushed and looked down. The king was a large man with long brown hair and a jolly look in his eyes. His wife, Queen Cercei, look like a cold women. She had hard lines on her face and an unsettling look in her eyes.

When Robert and Lord Stark went down into the underground grave Lady Catelynn took the Queen to her chambers the town split up and all went their own way.

"Sayer." I turned around to see Jon Snow behind me. His smile was bright as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello." I said against his lips.

"Come with me." Jon said tugging my hand and pulling me into the castle and down a dark corridor.

Pushing me against the wall he cupped my face and started kissing me. I moaned as our tongues intertwined and he ran his hands down my sides to grip my hips.

"That was nice." I mumbled against his lips. I lifted my hands to his face and felt his newly shaved face. He looked so young.

"I love you." I said quickly looking up into his eyes.

"What?" He said backing away slightly.

"I… um… I love you, Jon." I said. He looked me up and down and than just walked away leaving me in the hallway crying.

Xx Last Chance xX

Time seemed to pass by slowly for the two weeks. Jon and I hadn't spoken since I told him I loved him. When we passed by each other in the town we avoided eye contact. And if by chance our eyes did meet it was never for more than 3 seconds until one of us would quickly look away.

I was walking into the Godswood that night by myself. It was something I liked to do to clear my mind. I wish I could just know the future. I wish I could just understand why I wasn't good enough for Jon. Had I ruined Jon and I's relationship. My thoughts stopeed when I heard a twig snap behind me.

I turned to see Jon standing there looking at me with an ominous look on his face.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself this late at night, Sayer." Jon said, slowly moving closer to me.

"I just needed to think." I said staring straight into his face.

"Could we talk?" He said moving to sit down on the log we had held each other on not one moon ago.

"Sure." I said sitting down slowly onto the log, putting as much distance between him and I as I could.

"I didn't mean to leave you there. I was… shocked. But I've done a lot of thinking since then." He said with his eyes bearing into my soul. He scotched closer to me and grabbed my hands between his. "I was talking to my Uncle Benjen and well…. Sayer." He said looking down.

"What's wrong Jon." I said trying to make him look at me.

"I- I'm joining the Nights Watch." He said.

It was as if the world had ended. My breathing stop and I just wanted to get away. Jon seemed to realize this and grabbed my face and connecting our lips. When the kiss ended, Jon pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. His breath was warm against my lips.

"I love you." He mumbled quietly.

"You do." I said tears dripping down my checks, which he brushed away.

"More than anything. I'm in love with you." Jon said kissing my lips again. Pulling me into his chest and kissing the top of my hair. "I always will be."

Xx Last Chance xX

I saw Jon off the next day. It would be the last time I ever saw Jon again. I would die during the Greyjoys attack on Winterfell, while the remaining of Theons soldiers burned down the city. My last moments would be flooded with Jon's face and the way he made me feel. The last thought that went through my head was that I hoped Jon would be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so basically that was the first and only chapter! I own nothing. All rights goes to respective owners.

Anyways I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions on how to make my writing better. Things I could have done? Ways my writing sucked? This as my first time so try not to be to harsh! Drop a comment or PM. Thanks


End file.
